Problem: Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{-3}{z - 4} = 9$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $z - 4$ $ -3 = 9(z - 4) $ $-3 = 9z - 36$ $-3 = 9z - 36$ $33 = 9z$ $9z = 33$ $z = \dfrac{33}{9}$ Simplify. $z = \dfrac{11}{3}$